


Family Only

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Standing Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: The Diaz family have a special way of trading for things, and showing how much they love each other. But they enjoy roping in others to their family fun.





	1. Can we watch now?

_My life is pretty messed up._

_First of all, I live in a family with seven kids. And i'm the middle child! No one gets how hard it is to be stuck in the middle unless they already are._

_The oldest, Rachel for me, is bossy and thinks she runs the world. And the youngest is a spoilt brat that gets away with anything because she's the baby of the family. Sure I love all my brothers and sisters, but sometimes I feel like I just need to escape from them._

Harley turned to look at her siblings.

The other Diaz kids were fighting in a meddled heap over the remote for the billionth time. Georgie had been pushed to the bottom, with Beast sitting across her chest and Louie in his arms, trying to lift his twin higher so they could watch their show. Ethan was in the middle of tripping over thanks to Daphne yanking on his pant leg, and was surely going to topple into his brothers and onto Georgie. Rachael stood out from the mess in her bright pink skirt- which hid nothing from any onlookers- and her height alone won her the hold. But that never lasted long as she always freaked when the twins pulled her hair. Daphne, afterwards would snatch up the remote in a confusion and scream for their mother, claiming they were all arguing and fighting her for the remote. She always used the same sob story about watching something educational when the other kids burst into the room. Even Harley, who stood off to the side contemplating her life.

However, today didn't seem to follow schedule. Knowing this family, Harley was surprised anything _was_ scheduled.

Today, instead of falling onto Beast, Louie and Georgie, Ethan managed to regain his footing and grab the remote from Rachael's grasp. The Diaz rule was the first child to the couch with the remote owned the TV, and he had a clear path. Everyone was shocked when _he_ sat down, as they all expected Daphne to be in his place.

"How did he...?"

The youngest Diaz stepped towards him. "You just made a powerful enemy, Ethan!" She left, but not without giving his death-daggers.

With astonished glances, everyone bar Harley and Ethan left the room. The middle kid frowned at the loss of the only thing in the house to go as plan, while Ethan grinned and threw back his head.

"W-wow, Ethan. Daphne never loses that fight. Like, _never_."

"Yeah, well things change. I guess." Ethan said, but felt a little unsure of himself.

Harley sat down next to him, expecting him to put on their favourite action-comedy show. However, he switched onto a music channel and started head-banging. For about fifteen minutes, Harley waited patiently for him to change to their show, but waited in vain.

"Uh, Ethan? Aren't we gonna watch our show?" She asked, poking his arm.

Ethan stopped for a moment and considered her question. "Hmm, I guess we could-"

_Yes! Thank the BFTF!_

"-for a blowie." He continued casually.

_Oh yeah, that's the second point. We trade in sex and stuff like that. It's the only actually personal possession in this house at this point. With Daphne around, nothing is safe from her._

"What? Now?" Harley gaped at him.

Ethan's smile grew as he settled down onto the couch, happy to either listen to his music or get a blowjob from his sister. Harley wasn't bad, but Rachael was far better, and Georgie' ass was tight, which he loved. No one had sex with Daphne yet. Even in such a strange house, their were some age limits. Beast and Louie were only allowed to start a year ago, and made sure to do so a lot. Particularly with Rachael and Harley. Louie wanted to be like Ethan and preferred to record rather than join. "So what will it be, little sister? Suck off your big bro and watch your show, or suffer while I listen to music?" Harley glared at him for a while. "Fine. But you can't deny that you love sucking me."

_Well, he's got me there._

"Ugh, fine." She hissed. "And will you actually fuck me after this time?"

Ethan shrugged and unbuttoned his pants, before sliding them down to his ankles then rested his hands behind his head.

Harley shifted onto her knees and pushed her hair to one side. She wrapped her small fingers around her big brother's thick shaft, licking her lips. All of them loved the taste of Ethan's cock, which the egotistical teen knew. Harley licked up the shaft, shivering at the salty yet sweet taste of her brother. Soon she locked her lips around the shaft and slowly sucked away.

She felt him curl her hair around his fingers, making her bob up and down faster. Happily, the young inventor deep-throated her brother's big cock. He moaned loudly, unknowingly drawing a small crowd.

"Oh fuck, Harls, you gonna make me cum real quick!" He said, now face-fucking her. Not that she minded. He let go, but Harley stayed on for a while, careful to milk every drop of her brother's thick cum. Soon, he was grunting as ropes of cum shot from his cock.

Harley moaned around the cock as her brother's spunk emptied into her throat. She made sure to get every drop before pulling off. "Now can I watch it?"

"Sure," Ethan threw her the remote and stood up. "I'm gonna see if Georgie wants to fuck. Or Rachael."

"What!?" The girl growled, "Just fuck me, Ethan. We already got started, why go upstairs for them?"

Ethan smirked and walked out of the room.

When he had left, Harley tried to focus on her show, but the episode had proven to be boring and full of bad jokes. Soon enough she found herself rubbing her pussy. "Oh god I need a cock in me right now." She sighed, closing her eyes.

 _See, Ethan doesn't like fucking me too much. Georgie has a tight ass and is always ready for someone to fuck it. And Rachael is_ way _more experience than I am! If he doesn't fuck me I won't get any better. Ugh._

The girl slipped her hand down into her shorts and panties, slowly beginning to play with herself.

"Hey, Harley!"


	2. Sneaky Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins decide to satisfy their big sister

"Hi Harley!"

_See what I mean by 'No privacy'?_

Harley reefed her hand from her shorts, almost slapping he onlooker.

"Beast! What are you doing here? I thought you and Lewie were sleeping at your friends house tonight?" She crossed her arms, trying to act like she hadn't been caught doing anything. But her little brother knew otherwise.

He slipped his small hand into her shorts, inserting a finger into her wet pussy. Instantly she moaned. "Their mom said that _'I'm not having any of those devil Diaz children in my house!'_ " He said it in a mocking mom voice, sounding oddly similar to Marge Simpson. "So we came home. And I guess so did Ethan!" The small boy sounded so innocent, it was hard to believe he was fingering his sister.

Harley moaned as she sunk deeper into the couch. No one had paid any attention to her needs in almost two weeks, so even Beast's untrained fingers were working wonders. "You really shouldn't be doing that, Beast..." She breathed, trying hard to regain control of herself to no avail.

But he did stop. "Ok." And stood up to leave.

"NO!" The girl grabbed his wrist and pulled hard.

Beast looked into his sister's eyes with a certain slyness that she usually got from Ethan. "You want me to keep doing this?" He rubbed the outside of her shorts gently, drawing moans from her. "Is my big sister a dirty little slut getting off from me touching her?" Harley didn't answer out of shame. Beast was right, after all. When he pulled away his hand, he said it again. "Is my big sister _a dirty slut_?" This time with more power behind it, making it seem like he was threatening her.

"Yes! I'm a horny little slut and I need you to fuck me, Beast! Fuck your big sister!" She managed to yell quiet enough so the whole house didn't hear, but her face still turned crimson.

 _Ok, that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever said. Don't expect me to speak like that_ ever _again, ok? Beast's lucky I haven't had proper sex in two weeks, otherwise I would have kicked him out of the room. Even Ethan's not that commanding... but I... I kind of... no! Don't ever say that, Harley!_

The little mischief maker smiled broadly then stepped back from his sister. "Ok, drop the pants!"

"Wow, so forward."

While Harley struggled to slip out of her extremely tight shorts, Beast exchanged a wink with his twin, who was hiding behind the other couch with Ethan's smallest camera pointed at the two. When Beast looked away though, Lewie glared. He knew perfectly well that Beast would take his sweet ass time before letting him join. He might enjoy recording, but he hated waiting.

They had a bet the day before about who could eat the most amount of ice-cream, whoever won fucked their sisters first for a month. Harley was first, and they intended on Rachael next.

Harley finally freed herself of the constricting shorts, dropping them onto the floor. Thinking ahead, she slipped off her shirt and thanked herself for not wearing a bra. Though she was flat-chested, Beast was staring quickly.

When his sister sat, Beast moved to the seat beside her. "You're really hot, Harley." He said then put his little hands to her hips, feeling up her small curves. Beast started to palm her flat breasts, loving the feeling of the small nubs against his fingers. "Not a much as Rachael, but still hot."

"Thanks... I guess." _He just had to mention her, didn't he?_

It was then that Harley noticed the bulge formed in Beast's pants. For a kid, he was decently sized, just under 6" actually. She reached out and cupped it in her hands, surprising Beast, who hadn't seen her hand. His breathing quickened like always. Smiling, Harley managed to unzip his pants and pull down his underwear, making his erect cock pop out. She supressed a laugh, thinking it was cute. Especially in comparison with Ethan. Gently, she stroked it a few times, drawing out small moans from her little brother.

"You like me doing that, Beast?" She says, trying on- and failing to pull off- a seductive voice.

"Can I fuck you now?" Beasts asked, staring at her with a blank expression. It was no surprise he would jump to that.

The older girl rolled her eyes, "Sure." She pushed Beast against the couch and rolled on top of him. With some struggle, she aimed his cock at her dripping pussy and slowly lowered down. They both moaned as Beast's cock slid inside her tight hole. Beast meekly held her hips, but was too dazed with pleasure to do anything else. Finally, his length was buried inside his sister, who stayed still for a moment to adjust. Going long enough without a cock inside her pussy was bringing some pain now. "Damn you feel a _lot_ bigger than you are." She huffed. Back in the corner, Lewie glared at his twin, angry that he had taken almost ten minutes to get to this point, and that he wasn't appreciating any of it.

"I should be there, not you. I'm the older twin!" He hissed, more to himself than _'telepathically'_ to his twin, who of course did not hear. Thinking that Beast was ignoring him, Lewie set the camera down and stripped quickly, already erect. He was older, but only 4".

The twin snuck up behind his siblings then tapped Harley's shoulder. "Lewie what are you...?"

 _Wait a minute... how did I_ not _see this coming? It's Beast and Lewie, they're always together. I guess I just need this so much._

"Did you really think I would be far behind him, Harley? I thought you were a lot smarter than that." Lewie said, sounding much smarter and mature than he actually was.

Harley then noticed how her third brother was naked. "Let me guess-"

"You would be correct, sister." He interrupted. And, being the smarter twin, knew Harley was too desperate to say no, he gripped her hips and pressed the head of his cock against her hole. The twins always went for the same hole, enjoying the feeling of their cocks pressing together. Harley was just glad they weren't going for her ass. That, unbeknownst to her, was the reason Ethan didn't have sex with her. He loved anal, and knew perfectly well his cock could drive Georgie insane.

Lewie pushed down on Harley's hips, bringing her lower onto his small cock. Despite their size, she moaned as both her little brothers penetrated her pussy, being the first cocks she's had in two weeks.

"Ahh... fuck this feels good." She groaned, slowly moving up and down on her brothers.

Beast's arms feel to his sides. A small stream of drool poured out of his mouth, enjoying his sister's tightness to much to focus.

Lewie rolled his eyes and thrusted up into his sister, making her moan his name. He snaked his hands around and cupped her breasts. Teasingly, he pinched her erect nipples. "You feel amazing, Harley. I don't see why Ethan doesn't love doing this."

"Because he likes anal better." Harley muttered, gripping the couch. Her body was growing hot, feeling her orgasm building up. A few bullets of sweat dripped down her back. Her eyes were shut, but opened in shock when Lewies's cock thrust into her ass. "Ah! Lewie what are you doing?" She shouted, but was honestly surprised by how good it felt. Maybe it was because he was smaller than Ethan or Rachael's toys.

"What does it look like?"

Harley found herself moving a lot faster to meet her brother's cocks. Soon she started shaking, finally reaching her orgasm.

Lewie and Beast kept going for a few minutes, but soon enough both the twins were shooting their small loads into their sister. Somehow, they had mastered cumming simultaneously.

"Fuck I needed that..."


	3. Luckiest Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan heads upstairs to see what the oldest Diaz girls are up to

"So can I watch it now?" Harley asked, wiping a drop of cum from her chin and settling back into the couch.

Her brother, Ethan, sighed and stood up. His still erect cock bobbed along as he moved. A small dribble of his cum leaked from the tip, and Harley wanted so badly to suck him off again, or to demand he have sex with her then and there. But he wouldn't listen. "Sure," He tossed he the remote and yawned. "I'm gonna go see if Georgie wants to fuck," He said casually, stretching his arms out. He hoped his tight sister would be up to it. "Or Rachael." He continued, knowing she was a good fuck, too. So he set for the stairs, leaving behind his incredibly horny sister.

_Ok, ok. I know that seems really mean to just leave her like that, but I have my reason. You know how long I didn't fuck Georgie to get her how tight she is now? A really long time. Like a goddamn year! She complained too, begging me every now and then. Sometimes I would, but I had my plan set already. So Harley has to wait, too. And Georgie's ass is really tight!_

Before going to the stairs, he stopped in the kitchen for something to eat. Still naked, he jerked his meat a few times to stay hard, not that he needed to. In the kitchen, he let out a gasp. "Cuff? What the heck are you doing here?" He demanded. No response.

There sprawled across the counter was Rachael's jobless boyfriend, shirtless and covered in food. Standing out particularly as though to mock him was a half eaten burrito that he was saving for later. _Now I know how Harley felt._ With his food gone, he left the kitchen and crossed to the stairs.

As he climbed the stairs, he saw his younger brothers in the corner of his eye, sneaking up behind Harley. _Besides, they'll play with her until she's ready. They're small so it won't do much._

When Ethan reached the top of the stairs, he instantly regretted it. Coming from the girls room was muffled screaming and sounds of an argument. Georgie had likely knocked over another of Rachael's perfumes. It happened more than it should.

He creeped back towards the stairs, hopeful that Harley would agree to another blowjob. But then he heard something and he froze. He listened closer, stepping up to the door. The screams were diffidently Georgie's, but they weren't of pain. Rather, moaning.

He cracked the door open and peered inside, feeling like a peeping-tom. But the sight made his cock painfully hard.

Georgie was laying on top on Rachael, or rather sitting. She had her head up, moaning but trying to be quiet. Rachael locked her arms around Georgie's legs with her face buried in her little sister's pussy. They were bother naked and unaware of Ethan staring at them. Georgie's tits bounced as she moved, and her hands turned pale as she gripped the sheets and moaned.

"Oh fuck, Rachael! You're gonna make me cum!" She yelled, dropping low onto her sister's body.

_Ok, either i'm dead or the luckiest brother alive._

Ethan unconsciously wrapped his hand around his shaft and stoked himself slowly. His breath hitched as his sister's legs started sharking and her eyes rolled back. Her grip tightened and she seemed to lose control of here body. Suddenly, he fell forward, slamming hard onto the floor.

The girls jumped, quickly covering themselves. Georgie's body still had small jerks, but soon it calmed. "Ethan, what do you think you're doing, pervert!" Rachael demanded, getting up and dragging her brother into the room. She threw him down onto the bed with surprising strength. "Don't you know better than to spy on people? Besides," She sank to her knees and licked her lips and curled her finger's around the base of his cock. "You could have asked to join."

_Rachael, always up for sex._

She tongued the head of his cock, sending tingling sensations through his body. He lay back his head, eyes tightly shut as her tongue licked along his shaft and flicked the head. "Fuck yeah," He puffed out.

Rachael locked her lips around his member and slowly moved down, twirling around it with her tongue. A sweet and salty taste filled her mouth, making her go down faster. Quickly, her nose brushed against the thick hairs at the base, tickling her gently. It smelled great. Much better than her on-and-off boyfriend, Cuff.

She bobbed her head up and down in a small circular motion. She loved how warm it was, and how she could feel each and every twitch of her brother's big cock.

Beside them, watching with a finger in her mouth and one in her pussy, Georgie quietly moaned. She always enjoyed watching her sister at work, turned on by what she could do.

"Damn, you're really good, sis." Ethan said, moving a hand to her head.

Rachael pulled off and smirked, slyly. "Duh." She stood up and moved to Georgie, quickly locking lips with her. Without hesitation, she slipped her tongue inside her mouth and took dominance. When they broke off, Georgie's body drooped a little. "Why don't you suck Ethan while I finish you off?" She asked, pushing an unseen finger into Georgie's dripping pussy, lubed by her sweet juices.

Georgie nodded absently then climbed off the bed. She kneeled between Ethan's legs and stroked his big cock slowly. Rachael clambered beneath her, pulling her hips down so her crotch sat on her face. Instantly, she probed the sweet-tasting hole.

The sporty girl slipped his cock into her mouth and began sucking. She wasn't very good, but did the job. Ethan gripped the back of her head and pushed her down, soon face fucking her. Eventually, she broke off, gasping for air.

Then loud moan escaped her mouth and she shook with pleasure. Rachael moved her tongue with the highest precision, hitting all the right spots to sent her sister over the edge. Without even trying, she brought Georgie to her second orgasm.

"Holy shit..."

Ethan felt his cock getting hotter as his sister orgasmed and her hands tightened around his shaft. "Rachael, how do you do that?" He said impressed.

But Rachael didn't answer, only got up and easily moved her sister. She climbed back onto the bed and hovered her pussy over Ethan's cock. "You want it in, Ethan?" She cooed, sucking on a finger. She wore a sexy smirk that Ethan had grown to love. In a swift movement, he gripped her hips and slammed her down on his monster. He leaned forward and locked lips with her. Their tongues battled for dominance as their saliva mixed. He broke off wearing a similar look.

Wordlessly, he lay back and signalled for Georgie to it on his face. She crawled over and did as told, moaning as his tongue slipped inside her sweet folds.

"Fuck you're cute," Rachael moaned out, then pulled her sister into a long passionate kiss. Her hips kept moving at a quick pace, brought down hard by her brother's powerful hands.

Ethan bucked up to meet his sister's warm, tight pussy, pounding into her and drawing out loud moans. He kept moving his tongue around in Georgie's pussy, too, tasting her sweet honey as it poured into his mouth. She was always dripping wet. Soon enough, she came on him and collapsed onto the bed in a heavy heap, worn out from pleasure.

Smiling, he licked his lips. "Damn she tastes amazing, huh?"

"Shut up and fuck me, Ethan." Rachael said, placing her hands on his still developing chest. She huffed, letting him slam her hips down. "Oh fuck..." He picked up his pace, brining her down with powerful lust and desire. She knew he would cum inside. Thankfully, she was on the pill.

A minute later, he bucked forward hard, his hot cum shooting deep inside his sister's pussy. He gripped her tightly, refusing to let go until his seed was buried deep in her.

When he let go, his arms dropped and he lay gasping. "Holy..."

* * *

Downstairs, Cuff woke and rolled off the counter in a blur. He crashed noisily to the floor, making Harley jump.


	4. Sister's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has a go at her sister's boyfriend

Harley pulled on her shirt and searched for here shorts. When she found them, she sighed at the white stain on the hem. It wouldn't come out easily, and she couldn't ask her mother to wash them. What would your mother say?

 _These are my_ favourite _shorts! Louie, I'm 'gifting' one of your toys to Daphne._

Her dark eyes locked onto her little brother before throwing the shorts at him.

"Ouch." Louie said, adjusting his glasses. "And that was for?"

Harley just crossed here arms and rolled her eyes at him. She had to admit that it wasn't very obvious, since he hadn't bothered to look down, but was too annoyed to admit it to him. "You got a stain on my favourite shorts. How am I going to clean them? No one does the chores in this house!" With seven children, their mother had given up at five. As for the kids themselves, they wouldn't know where to start. Give the twins and broom and you'll find it on the roof- and somehow charred.

Louie copied his sister and turned his attention back to the camera Beast was holding.

_Why is it that they only listen when sex is involved? Boys. It's all they care about, huh? Whatever, I can just make something to clean stains later._

The teen found herself still rubbing her cum-filled pussy, occasionally inserting a finger or two. It wasn't the same. But even after having had both Louie and Beast in her at the same time, she was still craving a big, juicy cock like Ethan's. One that her small hands couldn't fit around. Imagining a big dick like that pounding into her mercilessly made her want to cum then and there. But that cock was busy with her sluts of sisters upstairs. Perhaps she could barge in. She doubted he'd say no to a four way.

Then, out of nowhere, a crashing sound came from the kitchen, and it was loud. Following it was a dazed groan.

"What was that?" Harley hissed at the twins, who grunted, shrugged and continued to ignore her.

_Typical._

The brunette got up from the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen, but not before grabbing the broken lamp. Not even caring about being half naked, she jumped in front of what the noise came from. It was just Cuff. She rolled her eyes and set down the lamp. He'd fallen asleep on the counter with a sandwich and fallen off. Now he lay on the ground, rubbing the back of his head and ogling at the half naked girl standing over him.

 _This isn't a rare thing to see. Cuff always falls asleep somewhere, though usually it's across the couch when it's_ my _TV time. The kitchen is pretty common, too._

"Wha...? Rachael?" He muttered, still dazed.

Harley crossed her arms. She wasn't sure if being mistaken for Rachael was a compliment or not. Deciding not to answer, she thought about something else. Like how Cuff was in no state to fight back. And he was always horny- or hungry. Which was why her foot now brushed across her sister's boyfriend's crotch.

"What'r you doin...?"

"Shh." Harley hissed. She moved her foot across Cuff's hardening cock. Feeling the thick member growing made her start to breathe harder, her body warming slowly. Finally, she would get a big cock inside her.

Cuff moaned quietly, still waking up. He didn't even realise that it was Harley playing with him, not Rachael.

"Nn..." He huffed, propping himself on an arm. "R-Rach... Shouldn't we go up to your room?"

The younger girl sighed. "Cuff. It's me. Harley. Rachael's _busy_ upstairs."

To her surprise, Cuff didn't react. For a moment, he let her continue, stopping her when he was rock-hard. "You should get Rach to teach you how to do that better," He told her, "Way too rough, little Rachael." He said it so casually that Harley was taken aback. She had expected him to push her away to go find Rachael. "Now, how are you at sucking? Your sister reckons you're pretty good for a girl your age. Uh... however old you are."

_What? Rachael told her boyfriend I was good at giving head? That's actually a little surprising..._

"Y-yeah, it's all I get to do, really." She admitted. She would have to Ethan later. "You wanna feel?"

The older teen nodded with a dirty smirk on his face. He had to admit, the girl was actually quite sexy for her age, taking a lot from her sister. The view of her dripping pussy made him lick his lips. Maybe he should suggest a threesome to Rachael.

Harley extended a hand to the handsome teen and helped him to his feet, before dropping down herself. She ran her small palm across his bulging crotch, making him quietly moan as he leaned back on the counter. He felt bigger than Ethan! Harley licked her lips then fiddled with his belt, hungry for his dick. Finally, she undid the metal and greedily yanked his jeans down. The tight bulge in his dark boxer briefs made the teen's mouth water.

Cuff let out a small grunt when Harley took the head of his concealed cock into her mouth. "Oh yeah,"

Cuff grinned and watched the brunette finger the waistband of his briefs and slowly pull them down to reveal his cock.. The hungry look on her face made his cock twitch, and he knew she would do anything to ride him. Harley grabbed the base of his cock and took him in her mouth, swirling her talented tongue around the mushroom head. Soon she moved down, tilting her head as she swallowed his shaft, easily taking his seven-and-a-half inches into her mouth.

For a moment, Cuff pulled her off and slapped his cock against her cheek, before she returned to sucking.

"Fuck yeah, suck my dick..." The older teen moaned, weaving his fingers into the girl's hair.

Harley smiled around his dick, bobbing along his shaft as he gently pushed her head further onto his cock. They got into a rhythm, with the older teen thrusting into her mouth every so often. Wanting to take back some control, Harley teased Cuff with her tongue and gently squeezed his heavy balls with her free hand. As she bobbed along, she stroked his base quickly, making Cuff moan and start thrusting into her mouth harder, face-fucking the girl.

He grunted, "Holy shit! I'm gonna cum lil' Rach!"

Harley wanted to pull off, just to tease him, but found him roughly forcing her head down on his cock before thick ropes of cum shot into her throat. He didn't let go for a long time, shooting a lot into Harley's mouth and throat, and she drank every drop. He let go and she reeled back, gasping for breathe but not minding the roughness. Actually she found it hot.

"You came a lot, Cuff." She said, impressed with her sister's boyfriend. The handsome teen just winked.

Harley pulled off her shirt, revealing her flat chest, and threw it wherever. She noticed the slight look of disappointment on Cuff's face and looked down.

"Hey, wanna just do it here?" Cuff questioned, pointing to the counter with his thumb.

"Yeah."

Roughly, he leaned the girl over when she stood up and dropped to his knees, before burying his face between her cheeks and licking her leaking juices and ass. Harley gasped and began to moan loudly as his tongue flicked across her pussy and ass, his fingers sinking into her ass cheeks. Her knees shook and she couldn't help but moan out his name, exciting the teen behind. Soon, she squirted on his face, surprising the older boy. Still, he licked his lips.

Cuff stood and lined his cock with her tighter hole, surprising the girl. Using her saliva as lube, he didn't waste any time in thrusting into her tightness, moaning as her tight hole squeezed around his big cock.

Harley's eyes rolled back and her legs shook. It had been so long since she had had a big cock inside of her, it was pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, you're so damn tight!" Cuff growled.

Harley's legs shook and her arms lost their strength. Cuff quickly gripped her wrists and began to roughly pound into the girl, grunting and moaning as his balls slapped against her soft skin. He thrust inside her completely, hitting her G spot and making the younger teen scream out in pleasure, the moaning his name.

"Please... h-harder..." She managed.

Grinning, Cuff straightened the girl up, before hooking his hands behind her knees and lifting her into the air, not letting his cock out of her ass. In a surprising movement, he turned her to face him, then slammed their lips together. "God you're cute," He said after breaking away. He gripped her ass and lifted her up, before slamming her down hard, making her moan. Soon, he began to pund the teen like a pro, lifting her up before slamming her down, kissing her neck and making a bright red mark of ownership. Ethan would kill him for this.

Harley threw her head back as she felt Cuff explode inside her, shooting his load deep into her ass. To her surprise- and joy - the teen had more in him as he continued to pound into her hole relentlessly, not dropping in speed or strength until he had shot another two loads inside her. Finally, the two dropped onto the floor in a sweaty heap.

"God, you should come over more!"

Cuff grinned. "I can still cum more, lil Rach,"

Neither noticed the twins recording them with their hands wrapped around their little cocks.


	5. Beast's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast goes to have a turn with his oldest sisters

"Oh fuck, Cuff!" Harley moaned as her sister's boyfriend thrust into her wetness, with his load still leaking from her used ass as he pounded her pussy. Her mouth was open in an 'O' shape as she rode the fat cock that seemed to have no end to warm cum ready to shoot into the younger girl.

 _Normally, I only ever get fucked on a special occasion. And I'm_ always _first! Ethan saves the longer sex for Georgie and Rachel, so that I stay tight for 'later'. He just prefers them._

Cuff grunted and continued his relentless pounding of the tight hole, pausing to idle the girl and make marks on her neck. His teeth grazed her soft skin before lifting her up and slamming her back down on his cock. "Ngh… You're ever tighter than Rachel is, Little Rach! Your bro is gonna hate me for stretching your little pussy and ass with my massive dick, huh?" He growled but didn't give Harley a chance to answer as he fucked away at her hole.

While the teens moaned like pornstars, a certain pair of twins were pushing and shoving each other to get the best view of the action.

"Dude, come on. Move! You watched for forever!" Beast shoved. His hand wrapped around his small dick, his mouth agape while he watched.

His twin, who was trying to film, shoved back and stole the stool. Lewie propped the camera back into place, finding just the right angle of Harley being impaled by Cuff's length. "Cut it out, I'm TRYING to film here,"

Beast rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He found filming it to be a waste of time, seeing as his twin wasn't even jerking off to the sight. What else was watching sex good for?

"You're not even doing anything! Just put the camera down and let me watch them do it." He whined, still jerking his wiener even while pouting.

Lewie motioned for him to leave. The bespectacled boy was too focused on getting a recording for later to pay his brother any proper attention. Usually they would help jerk each other's dicks as they watched their siblings 'do it', or watched the recordings of previous sessions. "No. Just go and see what Georgie or Rachel are doing, maybe fuck them." He groaned when the pair he was filming moved, adjusting his angle.

"God, Cuff… F-fuck me harder!" Their sister begged, getting just what she wanted as each thrust into her became more powerful and faster. "Shit-! You're gonna make me c-CUM!" Her legs shook and her juices flowed onto Cuff's cock, but still he continued pounding away.

As he slammed into the girl, Cuff's fingers slipped into her used ass and fingered her, too. He had found Rachel enjoyed a little DP action, and managed to stretch her ring while going at her pussy every now and then.

"Wow… I SO want to be like him when I grow up!" Lewie's eyes fluttered, with the boy leaning on his elbow and staring at his idol.

Beast groaned and left the room, instantly missing the sound of Harley's moans. If it weren't for his sizes, he would have gladly helped Cuff in making her shake with pleasure every time their cocks thrust into her needy holes. As he ascended the stairs, Beast imagined each of his sisters' moans while being fucked by an older version of himself, with a cock to rival even that of Cuff. Rachel's nails digging into his back as his cock slammed inside her juciy snatch. Georgie's ass tightening around his dick with each thrust. Harley's sexy moans while she was pounded in all different positions; even getting all holes filled by her brothers. Ironically, even his imaginary older self was wearing the helmet.

"Man I want to be grown up already! Ethan is so lucky that his wiener was always that big…" He grumbled and stroked himself.

Upstairs a naked Ethan had just come out of the girls room. His thick cock was still slick with their juices and his own cum. He shot Beast a smirk, with his developing chest heaving as his little brother approached.

"Hey dude. Georgie's out for a while if you wanted to… ya know…" He winked and made finger guns. Even if they all had sex, the boys still got a little awkward while naked around each other. Except for the twins together. "But you'll have to go through Rachel first, and… wow…" Ethan added as a warning.

Beast was beaming. "Both of them? Cool! I can still dry cum, so I won't stop for a while."

"Go for it, Beast!" Ethan ruffled his brother's hair, proud to see that they were so alike at his age. He walked past, needing a shower but stopped when Beast spoke.

"Oh yeah. Don't go down stairs for a while. Harley's doing it with Cuff, and Lewie wants to get a good shot so he sent me up here." The younger twin smiled, quickly ducking into the girls room before Ethan could ask anything. "Hi Rachel!"

Rachel looked over at her youngest brother while licking the cum and Georgie's juices from her fingers. Noticing the hard little dick in his hand, she smirked and started feeling up her body. Georgie could wait to be used again, it was her turn to have some more fun. Beast's innocent grin was too much to resist, anyway. She made a little show for the horny boy, inserting two digits into her used hole and spreading it wide before licking her fingers again. The girl enjoyed when Beast's tongue ran across his lips, so she motioned for him to come closer, eager to feel his boy-cock entering her hole using Ethan's cum as lube.

"This is the only time you can come in here without asking first." Rachel snapped and pulled Beast into a kiss. Her trained tongue quickly took ownership of his mouth, to which the boy didn't fight. "Ugh. I have GOT to teach you how to make out with a girl." She groaned.

Beast innocently grinned. "Can I cum somewhere else?"

The older girl grinned at her horn-dog of a little brother, who was reminding her of Ethan. They both had long hair and cute faces, only Beast was slightly shorter and more rounded than Ethan was.

"Fine, you can have sex with me. IF… you eat me out first, I want feel you cumming inside me, so you have to get rid of Ethan's first for me. My poor fingers can't reach it all…" She teased, knowing that Beast and Lewie would do anything for sex, even if it meant having to lick out another boy's spunk. Rachel spread her legs open to reveal her still wet snatch for Beast to gape and gawk at. She always enjoyed his fascinated expressions.

Beast wasted no time in moving to Rachel's pussy and spreading it wide with his little fingers. Her juices flowed out to greet him, which he promptly licked up with a smile.

As the younger boy started playing down there, Rachel bit one of her fingers and fought back a moan. While he was usually the dumber twin, Beast sure did know what he was doing during sex. His little fingers teased her clit while smearing the juices around on her folds. Soon she felt his tongue flicking at her clit and gasped. Rachel groaned with pleasure, happy to know that someone in the family knew how to take it a little slow.

"O-oh god, Beast, keep teasing your sister's pussy!" She moaned out before sucking on a finger.

Beast sucked on Rachel's clit, teasing the sensitive lump with his tongue as he rubbed and prodded at her hole. His little dick was already leaking precum while he happily lapped up the juices. He soon let go of her clit and started work on his big sister's pussy, with his little tongue sliding between the wet folds and catching a taste of Ethan's seed. "Ew, Ethan cum!" He spat out his brother's spunk, gaining a glare from Rachel.

"And WHAT do you think you're doing? First of all, that's my floor; which you're cleaning. Second, I didn't tell you to spit it out." The teen warned, before pushing Beast back up against her pussy.

Licking and sucking away to remove all of his brother's cum, Beast whined with each glob of cum that he slurped down. He had come upstairs looking for a hole to fuck, not to eat Ethan's cum. Nevertheless, he was happy to eat out Rachel. "Mm, I think it's all gone now!" He grinned, swallowing the last of Ethan's load.

"Good," Rachel's voice was a soft purr, "Now you can put your cock inside of me, Beast."

Beast all too eagerly got to his feet and gripped his little dick, then rubbed the head up against Rachel's pussy. After getting a nod, Beast slowly started pushing inside the already used hole and moaning as it tightened around his dick. He could feel the sweet juices coating his small length, running down to tickle his balls while he eased inside.

The older girl laid back and cupped her breasts, using her fingers to tease the erect nubs as she fondled the pair. Rachel's legs wrapped around Beast's small frame once he was fully inside, forcing the boy just that little bit deeper before letting him back up to thrust in again. She gasped out a small moan when his little dick slipped back inside, with the girl pinching one of her nipples. While his dick wasn't enough to satisfy her on it's own, it was always exciting to have a little boy use her like that. There was no arguing when he gripped her waist and started moving at a quicker pace, humping into her snatch like a wild animal.

"Mm, Beast! Oh yeah, fuck me with the little dick," She whined and used her legs to force stronger thrusts from the little boy.

Beast moaned out with every thrust. Rachel's pussy was hugging his dick perfectly, almost milking him of his precum and edging him towards climax. "R-Rachel… It feels _suuuper_ good!'

For a while the two continued to moan as Beast's dick slammed into her pussy like a jack-rabbit. Rachel continued fondling her jugs, which Beast occasionally paused to lick and suck on while plowing her hole. Eventually she stopped him and he pulled out.

"Ah… I want you to stick your little dick in my ass before you cum." She whispered, getting a confused expression from the boy who had her tit in his mouth.

Pulling off with a soft ' _pop_ ', Beast smiled innocently. "Why do you want me to cum in there?"

Rachel groaned. "I don't know! Practice for her."

"Ok!" Beast grinned, before lining up his juice-covered cock and thrusting in all the way. He didn't hesitate to start going at the tighter hole at full speed, encouraged by the loud moans of pleasure coming from his older sister. He resumed sucking on her full tits, even as he got closer to cumming. Her legs were shaking as he thrust in one last time, feeling her ring tighten as a few ropes of cum shot into her ass. "W-whoa…!"

Rachel's hands gripped the sheets as she came alongside Beast. Her chest heaved as the euphoria calmed, with her grip letting up. Beast's cock was still buried in her hole and her legs still holding him in place. "Are you seriously still hard?" She bit, surprised that her holes hadn't drained Beast of every drop.

"Yeah…? I'm always hard after sex! You know me and Lewie can still drycum for a while after, right? That's why i'm fucking Georgie next, because she's really tight!" The boy explained with a dumbfounded look, curious as to why Rachel didn't know this. He pulled out when her legs moved away.

"Next time," She purred, a little pissed that no one told her, "I'm going to make sure you can't even do that… No go fuck Georgie while I watch, it's so hot to see you fucking her and Harley like a little beast!"

Beast looked over at his half-conscious sister.

Georgie and Rachel had been going at it for an hour before Ethan interrupted, and by then she was already fading in and out. Rachel's expert tongue had been dragging out orgasm after orgasm from the easy teen, and now Beast's little dick was eager to have a go at her ass.

"How many times should I do it?" He asked and prodded at Georgie's twitching pussy.

"Until she cums again…" Rachel smirked, slipping a finger into her dripping hole.


	6. New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy moves in next door, and he already wants a piece of the Diaz family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All events take place after a time skip from now on

**\\\Aidan Arc//**

Ellie squirmed around on her bestie's bed, making cute little sounds as she tried not to moan loudly from the pleasure Harley was providing. Her hands were gripping the sheets and her juices were leaking out onto the Diaz girl's tongue, only making her probe deeper and make it harder for Ellie to keep quiet. "Mmn! Oh gawd, Harley!"

Pushing the other girl's legs apart and widening the wet snatch that was begging for attention, Harley licked and sucked at the sweetness pouring out to greet her. As she pleasured Ellie with her tongue, she has two fingers pistoning in and out of the hole while she worked, She used her free hand to open up the pink hole before pushing deeper inside, with Harley moaning around Ellie's pussy as she got a taste of her friend. Soon she pulled out her fingers and slipped them into her own mouth. She used Ellie as a practise pussy in order to impress Rachel, but she was way too easy to please and would cum in no time.

"O-ok! Photo time. Smile...!" Ellie almost moaned, aiming her camera at Harley. "I want to show all my friends back at Radistone that I've had sex before. Or maybe just look like you're having fun..."

Harley rolled her eyes at Ellie's worry over taking a good photo. She was lucky to even have talked her into taking a dirty photo like that. "Take the photo, Ellie. You're only home for a week," She giggled, then returned to licking the pussy she had been trying to work on for the past five minutes. When the snap finally came, she had jumped as something hit the wall. "Ugh, there's no way that came out good. Take another one."

The awkward girl took another, but the same thing happened.

"Pretty sure that's my cousin Aidan practising Lacrosse. I would introduce you, but he's always playing Lacrosse." She groaned, remembering every night since he showed up, with the boy hitting ball after ball against the wall before barging into her room and demanding a blowjob.

_And I thought MY family was annoying. First Ellie makes me stop a million times because she thinks she hears someone coming, and then wants a photo of me licking her. And now Aidan won't stop hitting the fence!_

While Ellie was talking, Harley had been licking and sucking the girl's clut with her hand down her own pants. She always enjoyed playing with Ellie's pussy; the way the girl moaned and whined every time her tongue probed her wetness, or whenever she scissored it open with her fingers. Soon she pulled off, "Actually, we met…"

_A week ago…_

Marching outside with a ball in her hand, Harley got a good look at the new boy from next door. She hadn't expected him to be so handsome, or tall. They both hid their lustful expressions behind cold glares until he snatched back the ball before Harley could even speak.

_Ok… so first off, he's a jerk. But he's actually kinda cute..._

Aidan smirked, happy to have his ball back, "Hey, I'm Aidan. Just moved in next door while my dad's over in Japan for work."

"Harley. Welcome to the neighbourhood, you're gonna love it here! Unless you throw that through my window again." The girl snapped. She found herself lucky that the window was open.

Faking a look of fear, Aidan raised his arms and took a step back. His smug look shined through and only made Harley glare. "Jeez, I was just saying hello. Isn't that what good neighbours do? Guess you must be one of those Diaz' my aunt was warning me about staying away from. Something about a bad influence." He smirked when the girl rolled her pretty eyes at that comment, remembering doing the same whenever his aunt spoke.

_Oh, he's related to Bethany. Greeeeat._

"Forget your window, you should try a cock. Might mellow you out," He added, cupping his hardening crotch.

Harley bit her lip and tried not to look at the bulge forming. _I can't tell if this is a blessing or a curse. This guy is a total jerk, but he's already offering to fuck me. Ethan's SO gotta add him to the 'DTD List'. Oh, that's the 'Dead To Diaz List'._

"What's wrong, Diaz? Never had a cock before?" Aidan teased and quickly flashed the girl with a smirk.

"Wow…" Harley muttered to herself. She stepped up to the new boy from next door and put her hand in his place, noticing how he flinched. "Never had a girl before, Aidan?"

Aidan blushed, trying not to moan as she squeezed his sack and made him even harder. He was use to girls being submissive, so Harley's move took him off guard. "O-of course I have! Just look at me."

His response was ignored as Harley moved to her knees and tugged away his shorts. The girl's eyes widened a little as she admired the cock through his tight jockstrap that left little to the imagination. He was already rock hard, with his dick pressed up hard against his crotch from the jockstrap's strong hold."Wow, Aidan. You might just be bigger than Ethan!" She said, then smirked while licking Aidan through the fabric. At her tongue's slight touch, Aidan dropped his ball and bit back a light moan.

"Who's Ethan? Your little boyfriend-?"

"My brother." Harley cut in. Aidan seemed unfazed by her answer, just moving to remove his shirt as she palmed his impressive bulge and pulled at the fabric.

_How has Ellie never mentioned him before? He's cute, and that girl cannot keep her mouth shut when she sees a cute guy… Except Ethan._

Trying to ignore Aidan's smug grin, Harley slipped off the sexy jockstrap and let it fall to the ground before wrapping her small fingers around the big cock that greeted her. While it wasn't fat like her brother's, Aidan definitely bested him in length. Harley was eager to feel the new cock hitting the back of her throat, and found herself wondering just how much cum his heavy balls would be pumping into her. She stroked the base with both hands while moving and taking one of his balls into her hungry mouth. She licked and sucked the orb, flicking her tongue across the sensitive skin before switching to the other.

"Ngh! Damn, Diaz girl, you know what you're doing," Aidan growled, with the teen resting his hands behind his head as Harley stroked him and sucked his balls.

Harley smiled to herself. She was fully aware that she knew her way around a cock. It took a week of practise for Lewie and Beast to last longer than two minutes with the inventor pleasuring them.

Soon the girl let go of the cock and took the head into her mouth, with Aidan quickly taking hold of her head as she eased in more of his length. Harley didn't object as his hands guided her down, soon feeling his cock entering her throat. What wasn't expected was the new boy thrusting in every inch. "G-ghk!" She gagged, quickly pulling off.

"Aidan!"

Smirking, the Lacrosse player shrugged. "Something wrong?"

Harley growled, but didn't respond as she swallowed his dick again. She resisted gagging when he repeated his action and thrust deep into her warm, wet throat. As the girl sucked on the big cock, Harley found herself wondering if she could get Aidan and Ethan together and try sucking both their cocks at once. Sizing up the lengths before they slid into every hole and shot their hot loads deep inside. She mentally noted to introduce the boys as long as Aidan was up for another round and knew what to do with his dick. For now though, Aidan seemed to bite back his moans, and the girl wondered if he was trying to keep from showing his enjoyment.

_The only time i've seen someone doing that is Beast whenever he forgets to breathe while one of us is sucking him. Hey, that might just be how I can get Aidan to be less of a jerk; getting him to moan will totally shut him up!_

Aidan's cock throbbed against the walls of the inventor's throat, with the teen biting his lip and grunting as Harley bobbed up and down. Before he was weary of moving into the street, thinking he would have no friends or anything fun to do. But now there was a cute girl willing to suck him off without any argument; and a pair watching them from the upstairs window. "Gawd, no girl's ever taken my dick so deep!"

"My sister taught me," Harley smiled, remembering the rough treatment as Rachel pushed her down on Ethan, Beast or Cuff's dicks.

"Oh yeah, Diaz? Introduce me to her sometime and we'll see who's better. Be careful though, I might just go to her next time." The boy smirked, hoping that Rachel was the taller one watching from the window.

Harley felt the dick hitting the back of her throat every time she went down, forced deeper by the fingers tangled into her hair. By the sounds of things, Aidan wasn't lasting much longer.

"Here it comes!" Aidan grunted, before slamming his cock down the neighbour's throat and shooting ropes of thick cum deep inside. Once he was done cumming, he pulled out his still hard cock and let Harley swallow his load. He grinned as she licked her lips.

"Well it looks like someone likes my cum-"

"-Too salty," Harley responded.

_Present…_

Ellie's body was shaking and her pussy soaking wet by the time Harley had finished the story, with the nerdy girl imagining the entire scene in vivid detail. Her fingers were still buried deep inside her snatch when Harley moved down to capture a taste and prompt her to cum again. "G-GAWD! That is SO cool, Harley! We've both sucked my cousin and loved it."

"You've sucked him, too?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, he's always demanding a blowjob at night. Besides, you suck off your brother all the time." Ellie smiled.

Harley nodded, remembering the times the girls had shared her brother's big cock. "Okay, so tell me about your time…"


End file.
